Unknown Territory
by GreenNightStar
Summary: A collection of dark poems in dedication to the struggle of Bwen;-BxG.
1. Servants of Love

**Servants of Love**

During a night, ever so dim and weary  
the noises, the sounds, I heard it again  
It was coming for me, like it had for many a year  
come to claim my mind.

It rampaged through a room, of mine  
destroying all that around me.  
The world was so oblivious and in denial  
of what I have been feeling, what I have gone through.

Dark and unknown was the beast that tormented me  
yet I still allowed it entrance.  
It did no physical harm, as it wasn't real  
or was it?

Pain could be felt and not be physical  
this creature was that which I had no lore of.  
It followed me everywhere  
it took hold of that which is mine.

This day, this night, this world  
I was not being followed any longer.  
I am being chased, harassed.  
It won't leave...


	2. Leaving

"Ben, what if they come looking for us?" she asked, her eyes wide and breathing abnormal.

He looked at her, studied her - making sure that she would follow him, wherever they might go. "I promise, they won't find us."

**Leaving**

Engrossed in what could have been, what is  
the strongest emotion that anyone has yet to experience  
But still, it was confusing,  
it made haste of rash decisions.

They left, together, never to be seen by a familiar face  
it was comforting, to run away from problems  
To start anew, without anyone  
no one, but themselves.

By the morning's light, they left  
to go somewhere, anywhere, where reasons are not questioned  
Where motives are not tested,  
they risked everything they owned and had.

She could not stop the watery fluids  
that came so heavily on her face  
Her family, her friends, everything  
she was giving up for him.

Even though, behind them lie a sea of hardships  
they still felt attached to that which they once knew  
But now, it was over  
and the string of time that had been spun, was cut.

Dark was their past, futures should be brighter  
this they were unsure of  
But for the first time, and for what they had longed for,  
they could be together, where no one held them down.


	3. The Others

_The others_

Their eyes would wander into, at, places,  
all around, at, her, filled with lust.  
Not me.

Each one of them, they didn't deserve her perfection,  
her complexity.  
They understood her too well.  
Not me.

It hurt, to watch someone so insolent take her,  
without years of trying to understand,  
trying to figure out the impossible.

Tainted waters ran down my bleak face,  
and would soak the soft felt,  
that I rest my head on.

Bloodless massacres, those are the worst.  
He would strain my tolerance each day,  
he would fight me every morning,  
dawn to dusk,  
and I would lose.

I would be defeated and leave with a sinister,  
heartless,  
pain.

The beating sensation in my chest,  
began to die out when I see her now.  
It used to go wild just by the sight of her,  
but I didn't understand.  
I don't understand her, but everyone else does.


	4. My Sacrifice

**A/T: **This is not exactly a poem, at all. It is moreover a narration of reminiscence.

**My Sacrifice**

_That which is evil,_

_that which can hide,_

_can never be shown when it is given support,_

_from its ever so domestic owner._

"_They all think I am so immature, so late in blooming, but yet I have feelings and senses. Can they not see, what is in front of them. Can she not see this? …"_

She kept a picture, a beautiful frame, of him under her bed. A smile, slept under the glass of it - showing how hard it would be to reach him. Showing that she was not strong enough to shatter the fragile composition.

How hard it had been, to watch him leave, to watch him suffer in battles - and yet he still could move on. He still could leave things and tragedies behind him. Why can't she?

Slowly, she reached under the mattress by which she lay on, and pulled out the one thing that was for her eyes only. The smile, the sole thing that he had that she couldn't get to, was pridefully gleaming in her eyes.

Each time they would meet up, just to see each other, he would act uninterested - so lonely. He would seem like everything around him was useless, even her.

She couldn't understand why, she could not muse the feelings that had grown inside of her were so. Why had a seed been planted at the back of her heart, and then bloom in later years when the hardest time of her life was at hand? It had grown all around the red beating structure, and strangled it with such tight control. So strict...so...tyrant.

"I'm sorry..." she would say to herself. Apologizing for loving him, and not giving anything to show for it.

She had shown her hate, her disapproval, her disgust towards him. Everything was just to show how much she could not stand him - yet it was just part of what she really felt. He would give her his consent, his comforting amateur words of kindness, and his protection from all the things that had attempted - and never once succeeded because of him - to kill her.

She was so...useless.


End file.
